{Former:Memories} Sailor Moon Sakura: Hopeful
by Sailor Krypton
Summary: This fic is about S+S.They are reincarnated into Crystal Tokyo as sons and daughters of the senshi.Sakura,the daughter of the high Queen, is kidnapped.Why is she so important and what evil would kidnap her?Chp 4 up!
1. The Pagent and the Palace

Memories  
  
This is my first story under this name and I am very excited.This has been developing in my brain and the plot is uhhhhhhh...interesting.I hope you enjoy.This is a prequel to another story I am going to write so please just give it a chance. Here are a few things you HAVE to know to understand this story.  
1.The Sakura and Syaoran and everyone else in this story are the reincarnated forms of the CCS characters. This will be very important later in the story.It will also be a very big factor in the sequel to this story.  
2.This is a Sailor Moon/CCS crossover. Chibi-Usa, Sakura and Syaoran are the main characters.So if you don't watch Sailor Moon you might not understand this.So you have been warned.  
3.I made Sailor Cosmos the High Queen. Background nowledge: Her regular name is Crystal Linn and she was discovered at 16 to be the lost twin of Neo-Queen Serenity. (This was in the 21st Century.) Turns out she was older then Serenity by 10 minutes.So she became High Princess and in Crystal Tokyo she ruled over the kingdom in place of Neo-Queen Serenity. She had a daughter name Sakura or also called Ying Fa by her b/f, Prince Syaoran. Sakura was kidnapped at the age of 13 and was never seen again. Now it is 5 years later and they are holding pagents in the four corners of the galaxy.The 4 overall winners will live in the palace for a month. Roll The Tape Muse!!! Oh whoops! (sweatdrops)Forgot the disclaimer !  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm getting my muse, Syaoran, to read my disclaimer. It makes me cry to think of such things. (shoves a piece of paper in Syaoran's hands and runs off the stage sobbing )   
Syaoran: (stares after Krypton) Oh well. Just so you know I only doing this for the money. (sighs) Here we go. (reads)  
'Sailor Kypton does not own CCS or Sailor Moon. She is only a fan and a wonderful fanfic writer. She only owns the plot and Chibi-Neptune, Chibi-Uranus, Chibi-Jupiter, and Chibi-Venus. She made 4 of the Chibi-Senshi boys so if you have a problem with that don't read it. She also doesn't own the song "Once Upon A December" despite the fact she changed two lines. This has been a Syaoran Li production.'  
Krypton: THAT LAST PART WASN'T ON THE PAPER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Syaoran: (shrugs) Oh well it was true though.  
Krypton: There are plenty of other people who will work for $100 an hour besides you.You just happened to be my first choice. SO YOU CAN BE REPLACED BOY!!  
Syaoran: Okay okay....   
Krypton: Now roll the fic!  
Syaoran: Yes ma'm...oh slave driver.  
Krypton: I heard that!!!!  
  
Quote: "Do you ever think that there is someone out there contolling our destiny and where we end up?"-Sakura Syaoran- " I KNOW there is someone out there who controls where I end up. My Mother."  
  
~*~ Chapter 1: The Pagent and the Palace  
  
15 contestant lined the stage. All were nervous because the Queen of the Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity was judging this Quadrant of Solar System's Pagent. They were the finalists and they last section of the pagent for which they would be judged hardest for was going to begin a few minutes after this one. It was the talent section. The hardest part and the part where most were disqualified.As they left the stage one of the contestants stood out in particular.   
A silvery-white blond haired giel named Sakura Kinomoto. She was an 18 year old girl from Mars, who, despite many talents was incredibly scared. If she didn't win this she would have to go back to the abusive homelife at the Hotel. And her pushy, self-centered boyfriend. She shuddered and put her hair up into her usual heart odangos and ponytails and made her way to the end of the line. She was to go on last and she watched the rest of the contestants nervously. She wore a dress of simple design but of a beautiful fabric. It was a silvery white and had threads of all colors of the rainbow woven into the material. She peered out of the curtain as a blue-haired girl played the piano and wondered if her song was all right for the situation. She had wrote it herself but it was rather personal and she wasn't sure they would understand it. She sighed. It was a pretty song and the music was enchanting.But...Would it help her win?  
"And our last contestant, Sakura Kinomoto!"  
She stepped out on the stage, cued the orchestra and waited as the music began.And as smooth as she could, she started to sing.  
"Dancing Queens, Golden Wings.  
Things I almost remember.  
And a song someone sings.  
Once upon a December."  
The audience was watching her with awe and they didn't utter a sound.  
"Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully.  
Across my memory..."  
Serenity was bewildered by the lyrics.They seemed to be telling her something.The grand balls held in the palace, the golden wings Queen Cosmos wore. Something about the girl.  
"Far away, long ago.  
Glowing as dim as an ember.  
Things my heart   
Used to know.  
Once upon a December."  
It was making more sense a- no. The woman had killed Sakura.This was just a girl with a wonderful imagination.  
"Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully.  
Across my memory..."  
Just a girl...who wanted to win with all her heart.Sometimes it is good to be judge.  
"Far away, long ago.  
Glowing as dim as an ember.  
Things my heart   
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember."  
Just a girl...  
"And a song   
Someone sings.  
Once upon a December......"  
Applause rang around the hall as the music died down.It was unanimous. Sakura was declared the winner a moment later and Serenity went up to her to get her ready to go to the palace. Sakura Kinomoto looked up then bowed respectfully as Serenity drew nearer.  
"It is alright. You may rise."  
"Majesty, I must go gather my things. If you will excus-"  
"That will not be nesscary. The palace will provide you with clothing and other things."  
"I am sorry to object but I have very special things in my pack. May I please go get it?"  
"Well all right.Go on. Meet me in front of the the building."  
"Hai Ma'am."  
She rushed into the left wing and Serenity turned to leave the stage. She had never seen such a polite well-mannered young lady besides her own daughter.She had court manners but she appeared to be a common peasant. She sighed and sat down on a bench in the brillant sunshine. She pulled out her silver crystal. She hadn't been this confused since she had found out she wasn't High Queen anymore.  
"Thank you for waiting for me Your Majesty. I am honored to have been chosen."  
The Queen's smile put her at ease and the breathless girl smiled also.  
"Your Welcome but it was nothing. You were the obvious choice."  
Sakura blushed.  
"Did you write the song your self?"  
"Yes Your Majesty."  
"Oh no need to call me that. You may call me Sere."  
"As you wish Sere."  
"Now we must go or we will not get to the palace before the ceremony."  
The sun was a few inches above the horizon and setting fast as they climbed into the car.  
The trip was full of questions and Sere was able to discover alot.   
Sakura was not an only child.She had 2 brothers and 3 sisters. But she was not truly related to them. She was adopted.  
She was abused at home. That particular fact had brought tears to Sere's eyes. Sakura had found out about the palace contest at the local grocery store on the way home from school. She ran away from home that night. She knew she had to come here. Something drew her to the palace. She took only a few special items and some things to wear. On a lighter note, her hobbies were ballet, Fine Arts, and surprisingly martial arts. Sere was delighted at this last talent and asked her how she knew how to fight.  
"Well...I just have. Some boy was trying to beat up my little sister. I got made and before I knew it he was on the ground knocked out. After that I praticed alot. I don't think I had any lessons. I think it was just instincts."  
Sakura shrugged.  
Sere looked at Sakura thoughtfully. 'I wonder if it was *really* just instincts or was it something more then that?' Her thoughts were interupted by the announcement that they were there.  
"Come along Sakura. When you get to your room just pick on of the dresses in the closet and one of the Princes will come to escort you to the Great Hall in an hour. There you will meet the rest of the Queens and their children. I will see you there. Good bye Sakura."  
"Goodbye Sere."  
A pretty silver-haired servant with purple-gray eyes(A/N:Remind the CCS fans of anyone? ^^ ) took her through the winding passages to her rooms. The room were large and spacious and decorated in forest green. On the wall of the first room was a mural of a Sakura forest and there was a koi pond in the middle of the room. Stone benches were scattered around the pond and a moon bridge led across it to the other side.There were two other doors leading to other rooms. The one on the left led to a mini-libary.It was full of books, (A/N: duh..^^ ) and chairs and it had large windows that let in alot of light.  
The next room was a bedroom. One whole wall was windows and it had sheer light pink curtains with green trim.The curtains were so light that the pink was almost white. There were two shelves on the cream wall and a large rosewood dresser. A four-poster bed with a white canopy stood in the middle of the room with it's head board toward the wall. It had forest green comforter and 4 white pillows.There were two more doors and the door right in front of her led to a walk-in closet with several outfits inside.There was a mirror on the inside of the door.  
The other door led to a bathroom that had a large Jacuzzi-style bathtub with a shower off to the side. It was a western style bathroom and it was decorated in dark blue, silver and pastel pink. She looked out the high windows on her tiptoes and saw a large garden with every flower and tree imaginable.   
She turned back to the bedroom and went to the closet. She looked at the dresses and picked out one that she thought would suit her. It was gold and silver swirled with a headpiece and a few bracelets attached to the hanger. The dress itself was long sleeved with a skirt that went to her ankles. The collar was scoop and it was medium deep. She loved the fabric of this particular dress and it's simple, yet elegant design. She slipped into it and turned to the mirror.  
The dress flowed down to the ground, stopping a few inches from the floor. She admired it in the mirror for a few seconds, then went to her bag to get her brush. She took her hair down and sat on the bed, absently brushing her hair. She gazed out the window and saw the garden below. Suddenly a little girl in a golden dress appeared, picking roses from the bushes. She stopped brushing and stared for a moment. The little girl and her roses disappeared as quickly as she came. Bewildered a little, she put her hair up in familiar odangos and ponytails. She put on the little headress of flowers and the silver and golden bracelets. She stared at the garden for a little more, before she was convinced that had been an illusion.  
Sakura left the bedroom and went to her library. She sat down on a chair beneath a window and glanced at the table beside her. Laying there was a little pink book with "My Diary" written in gilded letters. She hesitated.   
'That diary is someone's private thoughts...but...'   
"Are you Miss Sakura Kinomoto?"  
She looked up to find a boy with blackish green hair and piercing amber eyes staring at her. He seemed to be surprised to see her here.  
"Yes. That is my name. Are you the Prince?" He nodded and she glanced at her watch. "But you are 30 minutes early!"  
" Yes, but I thought you might like to talk before we go to the throne room."  
She relaxed. "Of course I would. I feel like an outsider in this beautiful palace." She smiled at the handsome prince.  
"I understand that you were chosen by Neo-Queen Serenity."  
"Yes. Sere is very nice to me. She said that I reminded her of her daughter, Chibi-Usa."  
'She does remind me of Usa...and someone else.' thought the prince.  
"What is your name? "   
He was startled. He had felt so at ease with her that he didn't bother to tell her his name.  
"Syaoran. I'm prince of Pluto."  
"Oh."  
She had a strong feeling that she knew him from somewhere but she dismissed it.  
"Syaoran.."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you ever think that there is someone out there contolling our destiny and where we end up?"  
" I KNOW there is someone out there who controls where I end up. My Mother."  
"No! I mean for real! "  
"I don't know."  
She glanced her watch and realized they had 5 minutes to get to the throne room.  
"HOE!! We have to go!" She pulled out of the library and through the main room.  
He took over from there, pulling her through the twists and turns till he found the throne room. She sighed, relieved. They had 2 minutes to spare. She smoothed her hair and dress down and look around in awe at the hall in which they stood. She glanced at the pretty doors in front of her and guessed that they led to the throne room.  
"It is our turn to enter, Sakura." In her awe, she had not noticed the couples that were lined up in front of them.  
As they entered the throne room, she saw ten beautiful women in front of her. Their children stood beside the thrones. Syaoran whispered goodbye and left to take his place among the Princes and Princesses.She now realized that she and Syaoran had been the last group.  
"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo. I am Queen Cosmos. We all hope you enjoy your stay." The woman had hair similar to hers. She wore a silver dress with a gold crown and golden wings decorated her back. The silver fabric was embroidered with blossoms of all the colors of the rainbow.  
"Oh we will Queen Cosmos." She and the others said in unison. As she did, she glanced at the others.  
The first in line had long, flame red hair and amber eyes. She wore a dark red dress made of silk. 'It suits her, but it makes her look like a torch.' The second had short blue hair and purple eyes.Her dress was short, sleeveless and had silver roses woven in it. 'She looks somewhat a water goddess.' The one right next to her had medium length, black hair that was up in off-center ponytail and she had dark red eyes. She wore a black dress that was tight to her body till it reached her knees. 'She seems the opposite of me in every ways.'  
"Please come forward and introduce yourself and state the planet from which you came."  
The first winner stepped forward and smiled. "I am Shira and I come from Venus"  
"I am Kekko and I am from Neptune."  
"I am Hotaru and I am from Pluto."  
"I am Sakura and I am from Mars."  
They all bowed afterward and stepped backward.  
'Hotaru eh?...hmmmmn...'  
"Thank you.Let us introduce ourselves. I am Queen Cosmos and I rule over all of our Solar System."  
A tall woman with dark-green hair spoke next. "I am Queen Setsuna of Pluto." she smiled.  
Another woman with short blackish-purple hair and purple eyes stood up. "I am Queen Hotaru of Saturn." She seemed to stare at the other Hotaru. The 'non-queen' Hotaru gulped.  
A woman with blue-green hair spoke softly. "I am Queen Michuri of Neptune."  
The lady right beside her stood up. "I am Queen Haruka of Uranus." She had blond hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare into Sakura's soul. Sakura shivered.  
The queen beside Haruka stood up as the other one sat down. "I am Queen Makoto of Jupiter."  
A raven-haired queen began as Makoto sat down. "I am Queen Rei of Mars." 'So she is the Queen of my planet.'  
A pretty blonde-haired, blue-eyed Queen spoke after Rei. "I am Queen Minako of Venus." Minako raised her hand and flowers of all kinds fell from the ceiling.  
"Show off..." muttered Sere. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "I am Queen Serenity of the Moon."  
"Now that we are through with the formalities let this gathering begin."  
The princes and princesses quickly walked down toward the 4 girls in the middle. As they did she was surrounded by the other girls and the princesses.The Queens also came down to talk to the winners. She was talking to the Princess of the Moon, Chibi-Usa, when Queen Cosmos asked to talk to her alone.She noticed that Sere, Queen Hotaru and Queen Setsuna were doing the same with the others. All the royals watched nervously.  
"As you wish Queen Cosmos."  
Queen Cosmos pulled out a rainbow colored crystal.  
"This won't hurt. This just tests to see if you have any magic."  
"Okay...Go ahead."  
"Planet Power Reveal!"  
A beam of rainbow light hit her and she suddenly began to float.She glowed like a the crystal itself ;the light was made of all colors.  
"Sakura..."  
  
~*~ --Somewhere in the known universe--  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!! How can it be? You killed the child of Cosmos, Crinso!"  
  
"...not exactly..."  
  
~*~~*~  
  
I'm DONE!!!!HALLEU!!!!!! Took me long enough. I'm very picky and I must of changed the song at least twice...But..IT'S DONE!!! I am pretty happy with the result. I don't really care if you flame me...I use flames to burn Meili fics and Rei/Mamoru fics. Soooooo.Please review and tell me if it is ok. Cuz I need a little encouragement. Anybody is welcome. Well..there was a little S+S action.I promise there will be more in the next fic.Here are the couplings I have planned for the fic. "r" before the name means they are reincarnated.  
  
rSakura+rSyaoran  
rTomoyo (princess saturn)+rEriol (prince mercury)  
Haruka/Michuri  
Mamoru/Usagi  
rXiefa (princess neptune)/ rIori (prince uranus)  
rTakeru (prince venus)/ rChiharu (Princess Jupiter)  
rMeiling (princess mars) and Chibi Usa are both single. Sometimes I refer to Chibi-Usa as Usa. That is because she is now 18 and no longer so " chibi ".  
Well...Ta-Ta till my next chapter... It's odango atama - ~*o.o*~ she just got a lot of sugar so she is hyped.  
Usagi: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
K: (sigh) Syaoran!!!!!! Come back here !!!You got some explaining to do!!! ( runs off ) 


	2. A Deadly Purpose

Memories   
  
Hello!! How are my loyal fans...or are you a new reader that saw this and decided it was worthwhile. Either way I hope you enjoy this lastest installment in "Memories". This chapter will explore the life in the palace and Sakura's life in it. It will also answer the cliffhanger that was presented in the last chaper. Well part of it, (reads over the introduction) My lord...I actually sound sane. I need to fix that pronto! Well after you finish reading this you will find a little guide to the reincarnation that may of confused you. It will tell who was reincarnated from whom and from what anime. Hope this does not confuse you!   
  
Name Preincarnation Anime  
  
Princess Sakura Linn Sakura Kinomoto CCS   
Princess Chibi-Usa Chiba Queen Serenity Sailor Moon  
Prince Eriol Mizuno Eriol Hiirigizwia CCS  
Prince Takeru Aino Takeru Takashi Digimon  
Princess Mei-ling Hino Mei-ling Li CCS  
Princess Chiharu Kino Chiharu Mihara CCS  
Prince Iori Ten'ou Iori Hida Digimon  
Princess Xiefa Kaiou Xiefa Li CCS   
Princess Tomoyo Tomoe Tomoyo Dajioubi CCS  
Prince Syaoran Mieou Syaoran Li CCS  
  
I did it! I had to look up last names alot but I did it! Halleu!!!  
Syaoran: That was hard? You're going to have alot of trouble with the story!  
Krypton: Oh shut up! I need to start my story. By the way I _did_ write this before but my dad reinstalled everything and I lost it.  
Syaoran: Yup and I want to say that my mistress-  
K: He called me MISTRESS!! I FEEL SO SO SO HIGH AND MIGHTY!!  
Syaoran: Anyway...my mistress is going out wit-  
K: (claps hand over his mouth) hehe *sweatdrop* Shut up!! I don't go out with anyone! All boys are jerks!  
Syaoran: MMMMMMMPPPPPHHHHHH!!!!! UO WITL *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP*  
K: Watch your language! I didn't bring you up like that...wait...I'm not your mom. hehe..oh well.Oh yeah I need a disclaimer person...hmmmmmnnn...Oh SAKURA!!!! (nothing happens) hmmmn... AHHHHHH!! SAKURA-SAMA!?!?  
(Sakura pops up)   
Sakura: YEAH?  
K: (shoves piece of paper in her hand) Do my disclaimer Sakura-san!  
Sakura: Okay......   
  
---WARNING: These characters does not belong to her. As one once said, "I'm only borrowing them for a bit." Do not sue her! She only own the plot and her original ideas.She do not own any songs she may use. Except of course the ones she makes up.She owns the plot so if you wish to use it or her songs then e-mail her for further permission.If she sees her ideas being used with out proper recognition then she will be forced to report you. This message will self destuct in 5..4..3..2..1..*BOOM* ---  
  
K: GOOD JOB!! Maybe I should just hire you instead!   
Sakura: I'm sorry but I'm booked solid for the next 10 years... ( holds out planner )  
K: DARN!! Guess I'm stuck with Syaoran Li here...Oh wellll...Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to read and review this story.This message will self destuct in 5..4..3..2..1..*BOOM*  
  
Chapter 2: A Deadly Purpose   
~*~ Somewhere in the Known Universe ~*~  
  
"Crinso, you must destroy her! If she lives you know what she is capable of! " A woman bathed in shadows frowns. Her blood red lips and black hair glimmered in the dim candlelight.Her pretty face was contorted in anger.  
"Yes.But, she is only a child now! She deserves to live." She had auburn hair with dark red streaks and jade green eyes. Her senshi outfit was black and orange-red and she held a black bow and a black quiver on her back. It was filled dark red arrows that seemed to be made of crackling energy.  
"Crinso. Do you sense that enormous power?! She is only a 'child' now and she is 10 times stronger then her own mother! "  
"Very well......As you wish."  
  
~*~ Back in Crystal Tokyo ~*~   
  
"Sakura...You're alive! But how?"  
"Sakura-chan!"  
"Princess Sakura."  
"Oh lord."  
Sakura lay still as a pink crystalline shield appeared around her.  
"What is happening...?"  
A ghost of a male figure appeared in front of Sakura.  
"Who is that?"  
He turned to Sakura and stroked her cheek.  
"My beautiful Sakura-chan...how lovely you are in this life..." He murmured softly.  
Serenity exploded. "What do you mean in 'this' life? How could you...wait...you're a ghost aren't you?" She expression grew pale.   
"But then?.."  
He turned to her and said, "I can not tell you. I will appear again only when her power grows. I promise this will be shortly."  
A black-haired girl with ruby eyes appeared.  
"Xiao Lang...It's time..." The girl's eye pained as they turned on Sakura.  
"Good bye my Sakura-chan. I will come back for you.When you are ready."  
Sakura's eyes flew open as he spoke to her and she saw him. Her eyes seemed glazed and dull. Her lips formed a word that none could understand.  
His amber eyes and brown hair were paled as he began to disappear. His eyes closed.  
"Take care of her my reincarnation." Then Xiao Lang and the mysterious girl disappeared.Sakura finally found her voice it seemed and her eyes filled with tears. "NOOO! Come back Syao-chan!" But as soon as the words left her mouth she became rigid and her eyes lost thier glaze. A golden princess dress appeared around her body and the symbol of Cosmos appeared on her forehead. Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground.   
"Sakura?" Syaoran ran forward to catch Sakura and craddled her.  
"Princess Sakura? Is she alright?" said an anxious Hotaru. (A/N: Not Hotaru Tomoe..ok?)   
"Excuse me..pardon me." Queen Ami rushed her way to the front. She flipped down a visor and pulled out her computer.   
"She's fine. She hasn't lost any energy." She tapped on her computer and seemed surprised. "In fact, she's gained...well let's just say her energy reading at this present moment in time is 2 million.4 times her mother at this present time."  
Everyone seemed speechless as they comprehended what she said.  
"My lord...."  
"Exactly..Now we need to confirm her identity." She put her hand over her forehead and Queen Michuri did so also.They were the senshi of water and in thier multitude of powers was the power to tell the truth from simply a pass of the hand. But they had to be together to use this power.  
"She is the one we have sought for." said Michuri, leaning backward and slowly opening her eyes.  
"Hai...she is." said a smiling Ami. She scanned her with her computer and punched in a command. Her eyes flicked across the screen and slowly a frown spread across her face.  
"But she has no memory of her time here.Poor girl..."  
"Now what?"  
"Dunno..she should probally be exposed to all the familar sights she can.Which means same room and same teachers and such on.Being around familar sights may bring her memory back."  
"But what was that thing with the ghost man and woman just a second ago.I mean...It seemed like she knew him.But then they left and she got all upset. What does it mean?" Serenity shook her head in confusion.  
"It will present itself in due time." said Setsuna commandingly.  
They fell silent, each retreating into thier own mind.   
"Ughhh..." Everyone snapped around as Sakura opened her eyes.  
"What happened? Sere? Syaoran? Queen Cosmos..? What happened?"  
At first no one spoke.Then Syaoran frowned and said, "We don't know Sakura-chan. We don't know."  
Sakura blushed and he realized what he had just said.Everyone smiled but Setsuna's smile was sad. She knew that Syaoran had felt reponsible for Sakura's kidnapping and that he had been devastated when the Black Night Senshi said she was dead. But now he wanted to forget the past and be with his Ying Fa again.But that was so hard to do if Sakura couldn't remember that she loved him and he her. 'Good luck my son.For your task will not be an easy one.'  
  
~*~ Somewhere near Crystal Tokyo ~*~  
In a corner of the street two figure stood, imposing and menacing. They were hidden in shadows as they talked.  
"Come Sailor Black Midnight.We have much work to do."  
"But Sailor Black Crinso.What if the White Night Senshi interfere?"  
"Then we will destroy them."  
"But you were-"  
"It is irrelevant. Our task at hand is all we need to concentrate on Black Midnight. Understand?"   
"Yes Crinso."  
Suddenly a streak of moonlight fell on them to reveal Sailor Crinso and another senshi. Sailor Black Midnight had dark blue hair that was pulled into a bun with a ponytail in the center. Her fuku was silver and black and she carried a silver-bladed sword encusted with sapphires.  
"Let's go." Demon wings spread from thier backs and they flew off into the warm night.A sense of deadliness permeated their auras as they set off to do what was expected of them.A sinster purpose at hand.  
  
~*~ Crystal Tokyo ~*~   
  
"Then Syaoran ran in and told us...he felt so guilty..." Pluto explained.  
It was the day after the ball and Sakura had been moved into her new rooms. One by one the Queens were explainig thier memories and telling her of her past. They each had an hour to talk or take her on a tour of her favorite rooms or whatever they wished to do. Pluto had chosen to talk instead of walk...so to speak.  
"Why would he feel guilty?" Sakura leaned forward, her curiousity obvious.  
"Uhh...." For once Setsuna looked uncomfortable. " He had feelings for you...and her felt it was his fault..."  
"Ohh..." Sakura frowned.She hated for anyone to be sad at her cost. ' I knew I felt a connection but I hd no idea.'  
"Did I...have the feelings too?" She asked tentatively.  
Setsuna nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "The feelings were mutual."  
"Oh..." She frowned. 'Why can't I remember this!...I wish I could...remember...' She sighed and shook her head, frustrated.   
"It's alright..I know your frustated but until your memories return, there is nothing you can do."  
Sakura nodded but she still seemed sad. She frowned and closed her eyes.   
"Puu...?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
"Why did they try to kill me? And why didn't they?"  
"No one knows. Maybe they had a little good in them.Or maybe someone stopped them.We'll never know until we find that person."  
Sakura looked at her watch and frowned. 'Time for my time with Makoto-san...and just when we were getting somewhere.'  
"We have to go now Puu." Sakura got up and moved toward the door.  
"Wait..Do you want to klnow about your everyday life?"  
Sakura nodded slowly.  
Setsuna held out her hands and a ball of blackish red light slowly formed and Sakura swore that she saw a hint of gold in the center.When Setsuna opened her eyes the light disappeared and something fell in her hands.  
"What is that?"  
"See for yourself." She held it out.A flash of gold blinded her for just a moment and when she put her fingers down she saw a familar book.   
"My Diary...That book I saw...but why?"  
"It's _your_ diary." She held it out and when Sakura took it she stood up.   
"I must go now. Read it and I will see you in a couple of days." Setauna disappeared.  
She looked down at the diary. ' What will I find out now?'  
  
~*~ In a secluded part of Crystal Tokyo ~*~  
  
"The time has come."  
"Yes Crinso."  
Two figures darted through the streets and came to the golden gates of the Palace.  
"Shadow Illusion!"  
A cloak of invisibility slipped over the two and they sliped in the gates.  
"We must split up. We can find her easier."  
"As you wish Black Midnight." They fled off in two directions and a shadow passed over the sun.  
  
~*~ In Cosmos's Recieving Room ~*~  
  
Crystal looked up. 'Something's not right.' She frowned and stared out the window.  
'A deadly purpose.'  
  
  
~*~~*~  
Sorry for the shortness.I wanted to get this up soon but I've been reallllll busy. I hope you enjoyed it.Well....(looks it over) hmmmmmnnnn...A bit of S+S and some implied S+S.Oh well....If you review a WHOLE lot I'll make the next chapter real long. I have a new feature. 'My fav. Quote of the Day'  
  
My fav. Quote of the Day  
  
"DUDE!!!!" ---Syaoran in JadeWing's "Vacation"  
  
Read it and enjoy!  
Ta-Ta!! 


	3. Rivals and Death

Memories  
  
K: (grins) HI!!! COOKIES!!! (munches on Chips Ahoy) How are you all? I'm fine!!! Too much sugar..(shakes head) ANYWAY!! It's been oh..two days and I'm already working on a new chapter.Wow...  
Syaoran: Yeah..It's a miracle..  
Sakura: (nods)  
K: HMMMPPPHH...(grins) Well....it is...(smiles)  
Sakura: *sweatdrop* hehe...yup..  
Syaoran: We're too tired to do a disclaimer.  
K: B-B-Buuuutttt..I need one..I KNOW!! (snaps fingers) haha! (Eriol appears)  
Eriol:WHAT??..oh..I see my cute lil daughter and my cute lil descendant is here..(evil grin)  
Syaoran: (holds up hands in cross) GO AWAY! EVIL!!  
Sakura: (sighs) Syao-chan...Hi Eriol-kun.  
K: Be nice to your elders. Bad Syaoran-san..  
Syaoran: Li-kun to you...  
K: THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR MISTRESS!! I PAY you!  
Syaoran: Soo?...(turns back) hmmmph...  
Sakura: Be nice..  
Syaoran:NO!  
Sakura: Just do the disclaimer, Eriol.  
Eriol: Insert standard Krypton disclaimer 'here'.  
Syaoran:Lazy @$$...  
Eriol: HEY! It works...  
K:On with the story....  
  
Fav. Quote of the Week:  
  
"So," Eriol said casually, rubbing his hands together. "Let me get this straight. You demolished an animatronic piece of machinery worth possible thousands, assaulted a well-known and beloved character, and leveled Sleeping Beauty's palace—all within twenty-four hours."  
  
"Well, um…" Sakura stalled. "Uh, yeah."  
  
There was a pause, and then he said, "You know, I think you're finally starting to get the hang of it."  
  
---JadeWing's Vacation  
  
~*~ End ~*~  
  
K:Sorry...It was a bit long but it was too good to resist...Wellllllll..on with the story.Oh yeah a lil info. --...-- means a song. and ^^^ mean it's a diary entry. ok!  
  
Chapter 3: Rivals and Death  
  
~*~ Sakura's Room ~*~  
  
Sakura sat and looked at the diary Setsuna had gave her.  
'I wonder what I wrote...'  
She slowly picked it up and opened the cover to the first page.  
^^^Dear Diary,  
~June 30  
Syaoran gave you to me for my birthday. He wrote on the tag, 'To my one and only Ying Fa.' He's so sweet. I love him so much and he said that when we turn 18 we can get married.To think so far ahead makes me wonder.What will my life be like then? I'll probally be so tall and pretty. I hope I grow up to look like Okaa-san. She's so beautiful and she can make men melt with her smiles. She is pretty and popular. Of course, If I grew up to be my Aunt, I'd be perfecly happy. Sere-sama is pretty to and popular too. She used to be High Queen but then my Mom took over. Chibi-Usa, her daughter, is my best friend.Oh my! Someone's at the window! What's going on!? It's a Black Night Senshi.I must run! Oh Syaoran is here. Thank God. I-^^^  
  
And that was it. She now knew what happened. Tears fell on the page.  
"Sakura..?" A soft voice questioned her. She looked up adruptly to find a pair of auburn eyes.  
"Thank you...I know you tried..." He looked at her oddly and she handed him the book. He opened it and read the page.His eyes became sad as he rememberd the last moments and sat beside her. He hugged her and she sobbed into his shoulder.  
*taptaptap* Sakura froze, afraid to look up. Syaoran looked over to the window to find the same Black Night Senshi tapping at it. He stood up and transformed,  
"Black Pluto Power, Makeup!" He transformed, and pulled a sword out of thin air. His ouitfit was a dark green long sleeve with a sailor collar, and pair of dark red slacks. Instead of a tiara, he wore a headband wih the symbol of Pluto on it.  
"Ah..I see the little Pluto boy has grown up..." Sailor Black Crinso said wickedly, "Here to defend your princess again?" Another Senshi jumped through the window, with a great sword.  
"You better believe it." He stood protectively in front of Sakura.  
'Sakura call the Senshi!'  
She looked at him bewildered.   
'You can talk in my head?!'  
'YES! Now call them!'  
"You will always remember the names, Crinso and Midnight!" and they rushed forward.  
She fumbled with the communicator. 'Oh...'  
  
~*~ Mei-ling's Room ~*~  
  
"You know, Sakura is falling back in love with Syaoran.." commented Mei-ling smiling and brushed her hair.  
"I know," said Chibi-Usa, drawing a design of a costume for Mei-ling.   
"You know..I hate it when you do that..you remind me of how Tomoyo was with Sakura.." Mei-Ling sighed and remembered poor Sakura's face when Tomoyo made her first "renovation" to her senshi fuku.  
'BEEPBEEP' Both girls looked down at thier communicators.  
'GUYS!! It's me! HELP!!' The two girls looked up and whispered in unison. "Sakura..."  
"Pink Moon Power, MAKE-UP!!"  
"Red Mars Power, MAKE-UP!!"  
Chibi-Moon rushed out followed closely by Chibi-Mars. They met the others in the hall minus Syaoran, Crystal and Sere.  
"Pluto Night Flash!"  
"Shadow Wall!"  
"NOOOOOO!!!"  
Two winged beings flashed by and a gasp was heard.  
  
~*~ Sakura's Room ~*~  
  
The Scene was like this.Sakura was pinned to the wall by small ice daggers. Sailor Crinso was standing in the middle holding a bow and loading an arrow.Her partner, Sailor Black Midnight, was holding her sword to Sailor Chibi Pluto's neck.  
Sailor Eternal Moon and Sailor Eternal Cosmos stood bewildered by the scene.  
"SAKURA!"  
The arrow left with a twang and time seemed to slow as it grew closer and-  
"NOOOOO! OKAA-SAN!!" Cosmos had jumped in front of Sakura and the arrow had pierced her heart. Sailor Crinso backed up, seemingly horiffied.  
Sere collaped to the ground, a horrified look on her face. A gold light lept from Cosmos's to Sakura's body.  
A brooch appeared in Sakura's hands and she held it up to the sky.  
"The prophecy...NO!"  
Crinso rushed forward to be stopped by an invisible shield.  
"ETERNAL PINK COSMOS POWER, MAKE-UP!!"  
Pink and golden light surrounded her and ribbons wound around her body. Rainbow wings sprung from her back.A gold, pink and silver staff appeared in her hand and she held it in front of her. Her eyes were golden. She held up her staff and twirled it around and over her head, as she rose off the ground.  
"Eternal Cosmos Rage..." She stopped her staff and held it high above her head as she said the first words. She brought it down to waist level and a large ball of light and small shards appeared in front of it. "TSUNAMI!!!!" Small butterflies and crystals surrounded it as it made it's way toward Sailor Black Midnight and Sailor Black Crinso. Crinso jumped out of the way, but Black Midnight was not so fortunate. As the shards tore her body, and the light turned the rest to ash, she uttered her last words.  
"You lied Crinso...It matters." And Sakura held up her staff.  
"Crinso...You know why she said that.You knows that who you are matters." The scared little girl on the stage was gone. In her place a Queen stood. A legend. A messiah. A hope for the worlds.  
She closed her eyes and a shadow surrounded her body, then separated from it. A woman with brown hair and emerald eyes appeared. With her coming, the pair from before appeared also. But someone new was with them. A small 13-year old girl. Silver hair and jade eyes. The little girl floated over to Sakura and touched her finger to the burning Cosmos symbol.Her eyes flahed gold and she smiled.  
Meanwhile, the woman hugged the man and tears flowed down her face like rivers of joy. But they never touched the ground for ghost tears are not solid to us and as soon as they leave the ghost they turn into a shard of invisible crystal.From which heart crystals are born. (A/N: I feel like I'm writing a myth here...)  
"I am not that person anymore. I'm different." said Crinso backing away.  
The little girl giggled and said, "I am home." Her body became translucent and she faded into Sakura's body. Mind and Body were reunited.  
"You lie." Sakura's eyes opened and now they were emerald again. Her staff grew a pair of wings at the top and star sprouted also. For the auburn-haired lady was feeding her powers to Sakura. A strange power of long ago.  
  
"I give my powers of the cards to the Incarnation of my soul.  
53 I give to thee.All but one is whole.  
Catch them all. Rein them in.  
And the last card you shall win."  
  
As the unknown woman finished her incantation, she disappeared. Her friends disappeared also and Sakura held up the staff.She looked so deathly serene.  
"My memories. Hope. All we need is hope to defeat the Black Night Senshi. We need the light of hope."  
All the older senshi turned to Sailor Eternal Moon.  
"Your dreams are Eternal. Sailor Moon."  
"Not anymore. My sister has died because of my light of hope. No.Never Again."  
"The new messiah will reveal herself at her time." said Sakura. She turned to Crinso.  
"The light is warm Crinso."  
  
~*~ Somewhere in this Universe ~*~  
  
"NO! She can not be turned again! Black Nyanko! Black Jewel! STOP THE PROPHECY!!"  
  
~*~Elsewhere in the universe ~*~  
  
"Our light of hope!"  
"The prophecy of the ancients!"   
"WHITE NIGHT SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
5 beams of light dissapear into the sky. A voice is heard ringing through the stars of the universe.  
"When you find the Holy Messiah.."   
It rang off pureness and holiness...It was the one who prophesized the coming of all messiahs in thier culture. Sailor White Light. The first senshi of thier system and the most powerful senshi that ever or will ever live.Until now.  
  
~*~ Crystal Tokyo ~*~  
  
"It's alright Crinso. The light.It's warm. The darkness is cold. Come to the light. Come to the warmth." Sakura held out her hand and slowly Crinso reached forward and took her hand.  
"The Holy Messiah...It is you who can heal the one who fled to darkness in a time of plight."  
"Me..?" Sakura seemed surprised. "But I am just a princess...Not a messiah."  
"No..you are much more." Crinso closed her eyes and a light spread from Sakura's body to hers and her fuku changed from black to white and seemingly so did her attitude change from evil to good.  
"NO! Sailor Black Crinso! Come to us." Sailor Black Nyanko and Sailor Black Jewel suddenly appeared with a flash of black. Sailor Black Nyanko and Sailor Black Jewel reached forward as to stop Crinso from changing and being healed.  
Crinso's eyes flew open and they became hardened jade in the light.  
"NO! NEVER AGAIN!" A blast issued from her and a pure heart crystal came forth. It glittered brightly and Sere began to cry.  
"It's not worth it Sailor White Crinso. Not for the Messiah or anyone. I know. They end up being killed."  
The White Night Senshi, who had just arrived surveyed the scene.  
"She came back to us. At least she will die for good instead of evil." said one a pink haired senshi. They all nodded.  
"HEART'S LIGHT EXTINGUISH!!!"  
Crinso's heart crystal exploded. A star faded in the heavens as her star seed came out of her and dulled then cracked.The Golden Crystal dimmed as her dream mirror shattered. The evil senshi were gone and moon dust was swept away by a breeze out the window.  
  
----Shattered dreams. Broken hearts.  
A star dims in the heavens as you pass away.  
Never Again you say.  
Never Again. Never Again.--  
  
Sere watched with a dull ache in her heart. 'Another soul lost.'  
  
--But your friends cry and mourn.  
A noble death you died.  
But it'll be hard to say goodbye.  
Goodbye my friend.--  
  
'Dream and hopes that could of saved our world.'  
  
--You leave a past behind.  
One that will last forever.  
Always remembered.  
I hate to say goodbye.--  
  
'For the messiah you gave up your hope. To her.'  
  
--But don't forget you have that past that lasts forever.  
When your star is gone forever.  
Memories never die.  
Now I say Goodbye.----  
  
'Noblity beyond birth and rank. Nobility of the Heart.' Serenity shed one tear. ' Kindness to complete strangers. I thank you. '  
  
A ghost watched them unnoticed. Her auburn and red hair floated in a invisible wind. Her jade eyes were filled with tears. 'Thank you Serenity. I've been granted all I ever wanted. Someone's approval.' She disappeared and her tears formed a glittering heart crystal which soon disappeared.  
"Serenity! NO!" The White Night Senshi rushed forward to catch Sere. She was pale and seemed confused but calm.  
"The Moon and Cosmos are closely linked. If one dies the other soon follows," One of the White Night Senshi explained, "Sere is going to die and nothing can be done."  
"NO!" Everyone turned to find an enraged pink senshi.  
"My okaa-san will not die." Her voice weakened and Sakura detranformed to her princess dress and rushed to Usa, her face no longer queen-like but more suitable to a princess.  
"She can't....." Usa crumpled as her mother's breath became shallower and shallower.  
"...No..." As the queen's body grew limp the sobbing princesses made the only sound.  
The White Night Senshi gathered around her body. They mourned the fallen queens for a few moments, seemingly ~part of the crowd~. But suddenly Haruka looked up and glared at them.  
"Who are you? Why are you here?"  
The seeming leader stood up. She wore a purple and white fuku. She had lavender hair and silver eyes.  
"I'm Sailor White Crystal. I'm the leader of the White Night Senshi, Sworn enemy of the Black Night Senshi.This is my senshi guardian, Sailor White Nyanko. "   
She gestured to the senshi to her right. She had sky blue hair and eerie yellow eyes. She held a small staff with a golden ball at the end that rotated slowly in place. Her senshi fuku was gold and white.  
"This is Sailor White Lily."   
A senshi stood up. Her hair was a golden and her eyes were the purest blues. She seemed the opposite of Sailor White Nyanko by facial standards. Nyanko's was lithe and exotic while Lily's face seemed a bit plain. She seemed a bit ditzy at first glance, but she had a sense of tragicness and sorrow in her eyes. Her fuku was sky blue and white.  
"And Sailor White Blossom."   
A senshi in a pink and white fuku arose. She had hair of the lightest shade of pink and reddish brown eyes. She resembled Chibi-Usa in her appearance.  
"And lastly, Sailor White Hope."   
A frail senshi stood up. She wore a silver and white fuku. She carried a golden scythe and harp.  
  
Sakura stood up.  
"As the New Queen of this Solar system, I welcome you. Introductions will have to come later for time is of the essence. What happened here? I don't understand why they wanted to kill me."  
"You are the-" started Sailor White Nyanko.  
"No...she will learn of her identity in due time." interrupted Sailor White Hope. Sailor White Hope stared at Sakura like she was second-guessing her. Her eyes narrowed then her face relaxed into a wide smile.  
"Greetings Neo-Queen Cosmos.Can we ask a favor of you?" said a solemn Sailor White Lily. her eyes were happy now.  
"Of course." On the outside Sakura was calm, but inside she was a mass of writhing nerves. 'Why are they here? If they wanted to help, why not come sooner?'  
"Can we please stay at your palace while we explain ourselves?"  
"Certainly." Sakura smiled at them and led them in. She had them directed to thier rooms to be confronted by the Chibi Senshi.  
"Sakura! You have your memories back!" She was hugged by everyone but Chibi-Usa and Syaoran. They stood off to the side, seeming akward in thier demeanor. (A/N: That's a vocabulary word there! *grins proudly*)   
"Syaoran?" The Chibi Senshi parted to let Sakura toward him.  
"Sakura..." He looked up and smiled sadly.  
"Oh Syao-chan! I missed you!" She ran at him and flung her arms round him. He looked shocked but then warmly hugged her back.  
"I missed you too.."  
  
~*~ That night ~*~  
  
Chibi-Usa sat on her balcony, looking up at the moon. A tear slid slowly down her cheek.  
"Momma..okaa-san..."  
She stared at the stars blankly.  
  
A few balconies over, Michuri and Haruka were looking at the Moon too.  
"It's so pretty tonight. But it looks just a little odd. Like it has a secret no one can find." contemplated Michuri  
Haruka just nodded and hugged Michuri.  
  
~*~ In the Morning ~*~  
  
"SAKURA! GET OVER HERE!" All of the Queens were running after Sakura and Syaoran. It was chaos. And if you asked any of the Queens why they were doing it, They would just say "Family Reasons"  
"Syaoran! Don't make me ground you." Setsuna said fiercely.  
"Like I care!" Syaoran ran faster and Sakura grinned. 'Just a little further and we'll be there!'  
"Sakura! I'll revoke your chocolate privleges." said Rei.  
"Same for you Syaoran!" They both stood stock still in front of the Door of Time.  
"NO CHOCOLATE PRIVELEGES!?!?!" Sakura wailed. Syoran was sweating hard and shaking.  
"Alright. You got us..." sighed Syaoran.  
"That's the last time we let you two have Ice Cream before breakfast.Never ever are you two to go through the Gate of Time without my permission!" said a furious Setsuna.  
"I'm the Queen of the Solar System and I stilll can't have ice cream before breakfast..." said an out of breath Sakura. "Not fair..."  
"Sure...Whatever...As long as we aren't chasing you at 7 in the morning again, I'm fine." said a groggy Makoto.  
"I just want chocolate. Let's go get some chocolate custard donuts Sakura." Sakura and Syaoran walk off leaving the tired Queens behind.  
  
~*~ That Afternoon ~*~  
  
"I see...Well could you tell us why you're here?" Sakura held out her hand invitingly. She smiled.  
"We are...searching for the Holy Messiah."  
"Oh. Crinso called me that before she died.I...didn't know why she called me that."  
"She did?..." 'crap'  
"Yes..and she said I was more then a princess."  
"Baka Crinso."  
"What's wrong with Crinso?"  
"...Nothing Your Highness."  
"Oh, I wish you wouldn't call me that!"  
"It is your rank so we will call you that." said Sailor White Hope quietly.  
"I suppose...If you must."  
"We must your highness.But now time is of the essence. The Black Night Senshi are building thier forces quickly." explained Sailor White Blossom.  
"We all are in grave danger, you most of all!"  
"They will kill you soon, before your true power has a chance to be unleashed."  
They were worried and she knew. But she was convinced that as long as her kingdom was safe, she was fine. She thought of her kingdom before herself, but yet...  
"There is no time! WE must unleash you power before it is too late!"  
"How?"  
"By the only means we have...putting someone you love in danger. This will unleash you power."  
"..."  
  
~*~  
A/N: YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'm done! COOLBEANS! (smiles)   
Syaoran: It sucked...  
K:I gave you a S+S scene!  
Sy: Good point...ok, it didn't suck THAT much!  
K:...OK! It's DONE!!! R/R please! WITH SUGAR ON TOP!!! 


	4. Forward into the Past

Sailor Moon Sakura:Hopeful  
  
~*~(screen is blank)  
(someone switches on the tape and you Krypton bounce up)  
HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Sugar and my muse Syaoran. The ONLY two things I need for my fanfics!  
Syaoran:(yawns)boooooring!  
K:SHUT UP!!!  
Sakura:...(sleeps)...  
Syaoran: 'She looks so Kawaii when she's sleeping!'  
K:She does? (tilts head)  
Syaoran: How did you know I thought that? You...READ MINDS!?!?  
K:Yup...I thought you knew...  
Sy: (backs off) BACK WOMEN!  
K:(points to Sy) What's his prob? Neways! On with the story!  
  
Fav Quote of the Day:  
  
Sakura bit her lips, trying to control her tears "I thought you were my best friend?" she ask,  
  
Syaoran pick up all his things and turns to leave But Sakura catch his arm, "I am still talking here!" Sakura yells,  
  
Syaoran shoves her hands and turns at Sakura, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND??!?!" he ask, "HERE I THOUGHT MY BEST FRIEND DIED A LONG TIME AGO!" he yells.  
  
---Chette-sama's " Changes in My Life "  
K:IT'S SO SAD!! (crys)  
Sy:...I'd never do that...  
Sak: And I'd never...be like I am in that story...  
K:(sniffs) Gomen...On with the story.  
  
~*~  
Sakura cried,"Who?..." was all she could say.  
"Well...your mother was already hurt and that releashed half your power. Probally a boy-friend or close friend..."  
"...No...not Syaoran or Chibi-Usa! PLEASE!!" She wept uncontrollably.  
"Shhhh...I'll be fine Ying Fa." consoled Syaoran.  
"But..."  
"No buts. I'll do it. I'm strong. I'll be fine and Hotaru can heal any of my wounds."  
Syaoran stood up, a look of determination on his face. Sailor Hope rose too, her eyes empty of emotion.  
"Come." She beckoned him to follow and from thin air she opened a door to a black and gold dimension.  
"You too, your Highness." Sakura followed and watched as Syaoran was tied to a plank, and Sailor Hope retreated backward.  
"Hope's Revolution of FAITH! " A golden ball about the size of the one formed by Sakura appeared. It twirled and slowly grew until it was twice that size. Then it flashed toward Syaoran with incredible speed.  
" NO! SYAO-CHAN! " She rushed forward in a flash of light, and even though she knew this was coming, She was crying and was running for Syaoran and as it hit and he cried out in pain, she snapped.  
" COSMOS DESTINY MAKEUP! " She transformed into a pink, silver and golden sailor suit with rainbow wings and held a pink staff carved with silver and gold dragons.  
" COSMOS DESTINY DIAMOND MINE! " There was a flash of light and suddenly energy trailed toward her fingertips from thin air and formed into a crescent of different colored gems with the thin ends just beyond her fingertips. She moved the crescent to above her head and twirled fast in place. Her hair whirled out, it flew in all directions and the energy still trailed up to her fingertips and twirled around her in many ribbons. Then she stopped adruptly with the crescent about 10 feet wide and filled with all kinds of sparkling gems.  
"NO! Sakura, it's not real!"  
She pushed it out in front of her and it spun toward Sailor Hope.  
"NO!" Sailor White Nyanko sprang to Sailor White Hope and pushed her down. The attack grazed Nyanko's head and her hair was cut till it was shoulder length.  
Sakura untransformed in a flash of light, fell down to her knees and started to cry.  
"I'm so sorry..." She looked up through blurred eyes.  
"No..you unleashed your power and did what was needed..You did fine." said Sailor White Crystal. smiling kindly.  
"That's what you think, " muttered Sailor White Nyanko fingering the singed ends of her hair.  
"I'm trully sorry..." Sakura said. She stood up and held out her hand to Nyanko, "Can I do anything to help?"  
"No...unless you can find a way to...fix this," Nyanko smiled and gestured to her hair, " I'm fine otherwise..."  
"Good," She said,and in that moment they shared a smile, and became good friends.  
  
~*~ In Heaven ~*~  
  
Cosmos watched the scene below with mixed feelings.  
"Sis..you can't watch them all day...Mom wants to speak to us." Sere pulled her up.  
"But I can't help but feel responsible."  
"I know...but...you can't do much."  
"I know..."  
Cosmos walked to the silver-lavender haired woman in front of her and bowed respectfully.  
"Daughters...I have a confession...when Crystal was just born...I'm not Crystal's mother. She died, defending the palace and so did I. But the God and Goddess, Akira and Jasmina, granted me life again to take care of you. I adopted you as my daughter and raised you as twins, since you were so alike. Truth be told, Your mother and I are sisters. You are cousins."  
Cosmos fell to her knees in shock.' I am not her daughter. Not my sister's sister.'  
"This is you mother." She stepped back to reveal a golden-eyed, silver blonde-haired woman in a gold dress. She stepped forward.  
"My name is Rinoa."  
"Mother?" she stepped forward slowly.  
"Yes," Tears ran down her face, "Oh...daughter...I missed you!" She hugged Crystal with a mother's gentleness.  
"I love you Mom."  
  
~*~Black Night Senshi's HQ ~*~  
  
"HOW DARE YOU FAIL ME!" The black-haired woman seemed to spit flames at the two cowering senshi.  
"Her power is unleashed and one of our own has fallen to them. AS ONE OF THEM!!"  
"She unleashed her power before we could get there!"  
"You should have flown faster! Or used TELEPORT! SHE HAS HER POWER NOW! YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER!!!"  
The senshi looked down. A blonde strand of hair fell over Sailor Black Jasmine's lavender eyes. She bit her lip and brushed the strand away and looked at her green-blue haired companion. Sailor Black Water looked over at her and slowly pulled out her blue-hilted sword out of it's sheath. Her silver-blue eyes glittered with unshed tears. Sailor Jasmine pulled out an identical silver sword with a light purple hilt.  
"Should we do it oursleves our are you taking that honor my lady?" Sailor Black Water's voice wavered. 'Why did I leave the White Night Senshi?'  
"You will not be killed. I give you the task of finding the White Night Senshi, the White Moon Senshi and the Black Moon Senshi and bring them to our services. We need all the senshi we can get to fix your fatal error." She waved her hand to the left. A black and silver senshi stepped forward. Her pale gold eyes and silver hair made her seem quite albino.  
"I'm Sailor Black Hope. I have the ability to bring the ones of light to the darkness. I can twist thier souls to suit our bidding."  
"Alright." Sailor Black Jasmine straightened while Sailor Black Water shivered.  
"Now...WE FLY!" Thier demon wings streched and they flew into the night.  
  
~*~ Sakura's room ~*~  
  
Mei-ling flopped onto the bed and turned on her back. Sakura sat beside her and laid against the wall.  
"You know Sakura, I have some nice designs I've been saving up over the years.Do you think...you can try some on?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura pleadingly and she laughed happily.  
"She just unleashed more power then the sun has and you want her to try on an outfit! NOW!" Usa threw up her hands.   
"Yeah...You weird Tomoyo..." Chiharu yawned and fell on a pink and lavender sofa in the corner.  
"No doubt about that...Iori stuck his head in and Chiharu shrieked.  
"NO BOYS BAKA!!!" She rushed at him but he ducked in followed by Eriol. Sakura could see Syaoran leaning on the wall outside smirking. She yawned and watched the boys duck away. Suddenly they ducked under the bed. She shrieked and scrambled off the bed after Mei-ling.  
"Sakura?" Syaoran leaned in to find her shrunk against the wall opposite the bed and against the window.  
"STUPID BOYS! ARGH!!" Chiharu pulled out the boys and opened the window. Sakura wriggled away toward the door.   
"NOOOO! Have mercy on my soul Chiharu!" Iori wriggled and tried to cling to the sill.  
"No." Sakura was laughing and gasping at the two horrorstruck boys.Then adruptly she stopped. 'Chiharu couldn't lift that much on her own...They are too heavy.' She closed her eyes and swept the area for unfamilar magic. Chiharu's normally yellow-green arura was slightly tainted by pink.  
"Chiharu!" Her eyes flew open and sharpened. "Something possesing you!" A pink spirit jumped from her body and her hands slackened. As the boys fell, Sakura worked a spell. She drew a circle in the air and made a criss-cross pattern over it and sent it below the boys. The spell worked to halt thier fall and when she was sure it had worked she turned to the pink spirit. She transformed wordlessly and held out the staff.  
"Mistress!" the pink spirit spoke and stared at her. Suddenly it was night. She looked down at her self and saw she had short brown hair and was wearing a pink cat costume. She was also about 11 years old. She screamed and whirled around. As she did her staff changed into a solid thin pink wand with a star in a circle on the end. Small wings decorated the circle on either side of it. A yellow winged stuffed animal appeared, lookign at her strangely and a red and gold book whirled into her hands. She screamed louder.  
"What is going NOW!?!?!" Sakura looked around. A young Tomoyo stood to one side but she looked different. She was dressed differently and her hair was in a braided ponytail on the left side. A camcorder was plastered to her eye.  
"SYAORAN! OKAA-SAN! MEI-LING! SERE!" She whirled around and looked behind her. The pink spirit was staring at her.  
"Sakura? What's wrong?" Tomoyo looked at her oddly. The yellow thing stared at her frowning.  
"What do you want Kinomoto-san?" A 10-year-old Mei-ling rushed over dressed in a red and cream outfit with a ying-yang on the front. She glared at Sakura and called back to a brown-haired boy.  
"Kinomoto-san seems awfully confused, Li-kun...What could be wrong with her?"  
"This is all wrong!" She whirled around. "My hair is supposed to be silver-blonde and Where's Syaoran!" She rushed away. Suddenly she spotted a head of pink hair in cone odangos and a blonde one with rounded ones.  
"Sere! Usa-chan!" She rushed toward them and hugged Usagi tightly.  
"Excuse me young lady. I don't know you..." Usagi got on one knee and looked at her.  
"But you have to! It's me Sakura!" Chibi-Usa stared at her.  
"Sakura's hair is silver and in heart odangos like Crystal's..." Chibi-Usa skeptical look faltered at Sakura's pitiful confused look.  
"Do you know what my most favorite person in the world is? If you do you are Sakura for I only told her."  
"Helios, of course!" Sakura grinned and tilted her head.  
"I don't believe it...but it is you!" Chibi-Usa grinned and hugged Sakura.  
"Sakura...WATCH OUT!" A pink spirit slammed into her and knocked the staff from her hand.  
"Mistress! CATCH ME!" The spirit bounced away, giggling happily.  
"Kinomoto-san! CATCH IT!" Mei-ling ran after it but it was the brown-haired boy who had yelled at her.  
"I wonder if I can still transform..." She looked at Chibi-usa who shrugged.  
"COSMOS DESTINY MAKEUP!" She held out her hand and a beautiful brooch appeared. Ribbons spun around her and covered her body.  
"YES!" she grabbed both of her staffs and raced after it flapping her wings. She touched her hair to find it was still short and brown. She caught up easily and slammed the pink star wand down. The words came out easily and she shouted the words as the ribbons of her fuku spun around her by an invisible wind.  
  
"STAFF THAT HIDES THE POWERS OF DARKNESS!   
REVEAL THY TRUE FORM TO ME!  
I SAKURA BIND YOU BY CONTRACT!  
RELEASE!"   
  
She swiftly captured it and held it out and read it.  
"The Power..." she heard a slight noise behind her and she tensed. It rustled and she quickly twirled around and had her hand at his neck in a matter of seconds. The brown-haired boy blinked surprised. She relaxed and held out the card.   
"What is this?" He blinked at her.  
"Who are you? You're not Kinomoto-san..."  
"No. I'm not...My name is-"  
"NO! Sakura stop! They don't need to know who you are!" Usagi ran up and clapped her hand over her mouth.  
"Your...a senshi!" Tomoyo still had the camcorder to her eye and was still taping.  
"Yes...I'm Sailor Chibi Cosmos. Well...now I'm the Sailor Cosmos in my time."  
Chibi-Usa's jaw dropped. "You mean Crystal is-" This time Chibi-Usa was cut off. But not by Usagi but by Puu.  
"Puu!" Sakura's eyes glittered.She hugged her happily.  
'Puu how is Syaoran?'  
'Just fine...But everyone is worried. I spoke to my father Cronos and he said you can not return until you capture the Clow cards and change them into the Sakura cards.'  
"WHAT?!" She backed away.  
"What is wrong with Sakura and who are all of you peoples?" Mei-ling put her hands on her hips and glared at them all.  
'Can you bring him here..I miss my Little Wolf...'  
"Alright...I will."  
"What are you people talking about!?" Mei-ling shoved her self in front of Sakura.  
"Nothing of your concern Mei-ling...Puu just said I can not return to my own time until I seal and transform all the cards." She picked at her fuku, smoothing the skirt.  
Puu walked off a bit and transformed wordlessly. She opened the Gate of Time and pulled Syaoran through.  
"You mean you're trully not Sakura?"  
"Yes...In my own time I'm 19..." she flopped on the ground and looked anxiously at Puu and her green-haired companion.  
"SYAORAN!" She got up and sped toward the green-haired male and wrapped her skinny arms around his waist.  
"Hi...Sakura..." He looked up and she saw that his amber eyes shone the same as the Li boy. A another pair of arms engulfed her and black hair swirled from twin odango ponytails.  
"Mei-ling?" Pink hair fell against her shoulder and suddenly she was enguklfed by several people.  
"What?..." She stared at the faces around her.  
"We came to help you Sakura!"  
"We ran after Syaoran through the gate of time!"  
"Didn't think we'd leave you alone did ya?" The chatter grew so loud that it all blurred into a senseless voice.  
"STOP TALKING!!!!" Mei-ling Li stood up and shouted. A silence settled as quickly as a blanket and twice as heavy.  
"Alrighty then! Why is SHE here? Where is Kinomoto-san? Who are they? You! Answer me!" She pointed to Setsuna who simply stared at her and began to explain.  
"SHe is here to capture and transform the Clow cards. Kinomoto sakura is safe with Cronos, God of Time. They are the Princesses and Princes of the Planets, her friends.Also senshi."  
"......Oh..." Mei-ling blinked. The eight men and woman rose and smiled. Chibi-Usa's bubbly personality and Syaoran's strong silent one were obvious. Chiharu's hair waved in the wind. Iori hugged her from behind and all thier eyes sparkled.   
"Morning..." The sun had rose a little and 4 young woman stood at the edge of the clearing. One wore a red haltertop and gold pants, while another wore a green mini dress with gold sparkles all over it. The other two wore identical outfits except for the colors of the shirts. One wore a platinum blue tanktop while the other wore a ice pink one. All thier hair-do's were bizzare.  
"CereCere? JunJun? PallaPalla? VesVes?" Both Chibi-Usa said, then the younger looked at the older suspicously.  
"Yeah! Long time no see!" PallaPalla laughed and walked up. She was the one with the platinum blue shirt. It suited her wonderfully. Her hair was still done the same but it had lost it's babyish look and had grown out. She was about 16 as were her comrades.  
"Are you glad you grew up?" Usa said smiling. Sakura stared at the four wondering who they were.  
"Who are they? More senshi?" Mei-ling put her hand on her hip and looked them up and down.   
"Uh...yeah...Sailor Pallas," PallaPalla bowed and laughed, "Sailor Vesta," VesVes looked at the small girl with a critical eye then turned to shake her hand. Mei-ling shook it slowly, "Sailor Juno," JunJun smiled at her, "And Sailor Ceres." CereCere smiled happily and waved. Her hair bobbed and she waved and laughed.  
"Soooo...Is this a senshi convention or what?" A woman stepped out of thin air. Her hair was black and went to her ankles. She had triple moon earring and an odd tiara. Her eyes were black and her face pale. She had blackish-midnight blue hair. It had two small odango ponytails in back, but most of her hair was down. She wore a black, gold and gray dress.  
"Nelehelania!?" The Quartet transformed quickly, preparing thier attacks as soon as possible. But then they notice she was only a teenager. Her eyes were sparkling, no hate was in them. Her heart was pure and her dream mirror was beautiful. She wanted nothing more then to visit them. But what if they diverted time by doing this.  
"Yes...that is my name. How did you know White Moon Senshi?" She looked around at the multitude of people in he clearing and wondered something.  
(a/n:'I wonder if this fanfic writer has any idea how small this clearing is. Has she no sense of sanity? Or REASON?' Nope! sorry...couldn't resist.  
'Who are they all? They can't all be White Moon Senshi!'  
"THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND! STOP!" Mei-ling stood in a tree shouting down on them. They stopped talking and stared at her oddly.  
"ALL PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT USAGI OR CHIBI-USA GET OUT! NOOOOOOWWWW!" Everyone left except for Sakura, Syaoran, Usagi and Chibi-Usa. Sakura was behind Syaoran cowering and clinging to his arm.  
"AND YOU! KINOMOTO-SAN! GET OFF MY SYAO-CHAN!" She jumped down, flipping a few times before landing.  
"All right. That's better," she said brushing herself off and smiling sweetly. Sakura still clung to Syaoran and Chibi-Usa's face hidden behind her hands. Now explain why she's here and not Kinomoto-san. Without the interruptions."  
  
~*~  
  
I thought that was a nice touch there. For a while I've been fond of using Mei-ling. I used to hate her but not now. She's one of my faves. Sorry about all the characters. I notice after about five secs that is was a bit hectic. So I got rids of 'em. I didn't want to rewrite it-  
Sy: Lazy @$$...  
K:SHUT UP! Anyways. So I just got rid of them and found a good stopping place.  
Sak: That was COOL! I liked it.  
Mei-ling: Me too! (standing on table holding one arm up high)  
Sak: Mei-ling..it's over...  
M:Oh yeah...*sweatdrop* Whoops. (jumps down)  
Tomoyo: I didn't say much did I?  
M:NOPE!  
Sak: Sorry..  
T:Not your fault...It's Krypton's! (glares at K)  
Sak & Sy & E & M: (ditto)  
K: MEEP! (looks at glares) Gotta go! See ya next time on the next exciting episode of Sailor Moon Sakura: Hopeful! (runs out)  
All: (follow her carrying rope)  
*cue Ai No Senshi*  
Kaho: (walks in and shuts off tape)   
(screen goes blank) 


End file.
